


Top Prize

by Gilli_ann



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Established Relationship, M/M, Quadruple Drabble, Romantic Fluff, Tournaments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29693688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilli_ann/pseuds/Gilli_ann
Summary: The king and his court sorcerer plan a new type of tournament.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 58





	Top Prize

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at the Camelot Drabble community for prompt #447 'Champion'. The usual disclaimers apply.

  
"Come here," Arthur said, letting his mud-spattered maille drop to the floor. He pulled Merlin into his arms and kissed his nosetip. "I've been thinking."

"Not again," Merlin exclaimed in mock horror, tilting his face to allow better access. 

"I've got my tournaments and weapons-games to let me show off my skills, which are, let's admit it, amazing."

"Such modesty," Merlin grinned, his hand sliding down Arthur's chest.

Arthur didn't let himself be distracted. "In your field, you are every bit as impressive. But there aren't any opportunities for you to put your magic on public display and be lauded by your peers. Shouldn't we do something about that?" 

Merlin laughed. "The opportunity to compete in throwing enemies around willy-nilly, escaping from locked dungeons, and turning sword handles red-hot in the middle of battle?"

"I'm serious. Think about it," Arthur said, stepping back.

"Really, Arthur, I— wait. A proper Tournament of Magic?"

"Something like that," Arthur nodded. "If we were to arrange magics games, what competitions would there be? Preferrably of a type that wouldn't kill or maim anyone, nor blow up the castle."

"Well, there's teleporting, moving far-off objects, putting out fires, removing hexes and lifting curses, making potions, and there's speciality magic like shapeshifting and scrying," Merlin mused, trying and failing to repress his growing grin. 

"That sounds promising." Arthur frowned. "But if you're the greatest sorcerer to ever walk the earth, wouldn't you win every contest?"

"I wish! No, there are skills I am absolutely pants at. I can't scry, except sometimes when it happens accidentally. And have you ever seen me teleporting?"

"I don't think so. Though in fairness, my Lord Court Sorcerer, much could have happened those many times I was unconscious."

Merlin bit his lip, looking slightly shamefaced. 

"Bygones," Arthur said, gesturing dismissively. "But where a tournament of magics is concerned, Merlin, you ought not to participate in every event. Give the up-and-comers a chance to shine." 

Merlin reached out, pulling Arthur close. His eyes shimmered with joy. "You really mean this! There's so much to plan! We should think about timing, and prizes too."

Arthur laughed, hugging Merlin back. "You've already won the main prize, you know, and it's yours for good."

"Hmmm?" Merlin murmured, engrossed in staring at Arthur's lips, so tantalizingly close to his own.

"Me! You're the champion of my heart, you magical moron," Arthur smiled, and kissed him soundly.


End file.
